


Little bird

by serpxnsortia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpxnsortia/pseuds/serpxnsortia





	Little bird

Y en el silencio de la noche, un llanto se oyó por todo el castillo. Era un llanto leve, pero insistente, de estos que con tan solo oírlos se te parten el alma...

Ese llanto era el de una niña que había perdido a toda su familia por su estúpido capricho de ser como las demás damas de la corte y ahora... no tenía nada, ni siquiera a alguien que pueda rescatarla de ese lugar tan frío, tan grande, tan solitario... Ahora era un pajarito dentro de una jaula, de una jaula que ella misma había creado...

¡Oh cruel castigo de los dioses hacia esa niña ignorante de los peligros! Los dioses la habían castigado por sus caprichos y ahora se encontraba sola ante el peligro... Un peligro que siempre estuvo ahí, pero el peligro que las canciones siempre habían ocultado bajo su manto de heroicidad, unas canciones que desde pequeña se había aprendido, y que ahora sabía que eran viles mentiras...

Su infancia y adolescencia se habían esfumado con los últimos vientos de aquel día y ahora debía de convertirse en toda una mujer, o más bien en un pajarito que sepa cantar bien la canción...


End file.
